xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Talia al Ghul
Talia al Ghul was the daughter of Ra's al Ghul. History Talia is the daughter of Ra's al Ghul and one of his most loyal members of the Society of Shadows. Her mother's name, the details of her early life, training, or education have never been disclosed. She is first seen acting as her father's agent/emissary. He assigned her to hunt down a former associate of her father's named Vertigo, who went rogue. During this assignment, she encountered Batman and the two began an on again off again romance and would continued to cross paths several more times over the years. Together, they stop Vertigo's plan. Some time later, Ra's al Ghul appears to Batman in the Batcave and informs him that his daughter was kidnapped along with Robin. This proved later to be a ruse, so that Talia could meet Batman and hopefully marry him which he refuses. After stopping Ra's' plot to "cleanse" the world, Talia prevents Batman and Robin from arresting her father and informs her beloved that they shall meet again. Talia meets Batman yet again in order to find her father. This time however Bruce Wayne appears more infatuated with Talia even going so far to admit that he cares for her. After rescuing Ra's' from his latest plan, they part ways yet again. Trying to save the life of her father, Talia and some henchmen rob a train holding Native American artifacts. Superman tries to stop her, but in the nick of time she finds the Shaman's Staff and uses it to subdue Superman. Combining the staff with a computer, she transfers Superman's powers to revive a dying Ra's al Ghul. Though their latest quest was successful, the two were tossed into an underground river after an ensuing scuffle with the Man of Steel and the Dark Knight. Although not much is known about this event, it is known that Talia betrayed her father and helped Batman stop Ra's al Ghul one last time. Around this time, Bruce and Talia dated at least once in Milan. After the Near-Apocalypse of '09, Talia appeared to be leading a reformed Society of Shadows, having transformed it into a huge charitable corporation which sponsored numerous projects to improve the Earth's environment. She was able to keep her young, beautiful appearance by using the Lazarus Pits like the one in her residence in New Cuba. On Bruce Wayne's birthday, she reappeared to him in the Batcave offering him roasted pheasant and a chance to regain his youth. At first, Bruce decided to undergo the Lazarus Pit treatments and as such traveled with Talia and Terry McGinnis to her estate on New Cuba. After undergoing the first treatment, Bruce regains the appearance as well as the body of a physically fit and strong man in his early fifties. After deciding that the Lazarus Pit was a cheat, Bruce decided to stop the treatments. When Bruce decided not to undergo any more Lazarus Pit treatments, the Society of Shadows refused to let them go and then an awful secret was revealed. Some time after the Near-Apocalypse of '09, Talia was purged from her body to house the spirit of her father. Talia's body was destroyed after Terry rescued Bruce and an exposed wire came into contact with the Lazarus Pit, causing an explosion. After the explosion, Terry wanted to go back in and rescue her, but Bruce stopped him because "Whatever was in there, died years ago." DCAU Appearances Batman: The Animated Series * "Off Balance" * "The Demon's Quest" * "Avatar" Superman: The Animated Series * "The Demon Reborn" Batman Beyond * "Out of the Past" Screenshots ef016bd153e7d3de456d5b2c2b3da9c7.jpg Category:DC Universe Category:Super Centenarians Category:Assassins Category:Gunslinger Category:Stealth Force Category:Thief Category:Batmans Rogue Gallery Category:Aristocrats Category:Harem Category:Batman Family Category:Metahumans Category:Body Switch Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Billionaires Category:Seduction Category:DCAU Category:Female Category:Secret Keeper Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Body Alteration Category:League of Shadows Category:Al Ghul Family Category:Screenshots Category:Daughter Category:Heterosexuality Category:Siblings